


Cheers

by chibixkadaj



Series: Strawberry Aloe [3]
Category: NCT (Band), NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj
Summary: Months after reconnecting, Jonghyun and Taeyong meet for... drinks. And dinner. And...JR x Taeyong || Idol x Ordinary Boy, but once they were best friends
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong
Series: Strawberry Aloe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cheers

Jonghyun can’t breathe. But maybe he doesn’t want to? 

It’s a good thing, stemming from the type of anxiousness that only excitement can bring. He’s been mentally marking off the days on a calendar in his head, letting them melt into hours counting down on the hands of his phone’s clock, into the minutes he’s spending on the subway right now heading into Gangnam. He bounces on the soles of his nice new boots.

He won’t admit that he bought them for the day. He nearly purchased an entire outfit for the day. Gangnam wasn’t somewhere he frequented and he didn’t think his button downs and sweaters would cut it for such a place-- let alone the occasion. Jonghyun figured he needed Brand. 

Well, until he saw the prices.

So he had settled on replacing his beat up combat boots with something newer, sleeker, and blacker, and paired them with the edgiest knit he could find in his closet. That and a pair of skinny jeans, adding on some nice silver accessories, made for an outfit he could feel satisfied in. 

Stepping out into the train station, he steals a quick look around and doesn't feel out of place. Of course, he isn’t at the restaurant yet. He’s hardly made it into ‘idol territory’ yet. Speaking of, he needs to get a move on if he wants to make it on time. His phone tells him he’s early but not _that_ early; and he needs that built in time to inevitably get lost. 

“You really weren’t lying when you called it a hole in the wall,” he says softly to no one, shuffling off of the main walkway and underneath a small awning. There hardly seems to be a door in front of him! At least not until he leans forward and sees the faintest outline of one, along with some sort of secret doorknob that looks only openable if Jonghyun inserted two of his fingers and turned. He is shocked when that works. 

Jonghyun walks down the stairs slowly because he wants to take in everything about this place already-- the LEDs lining the stairs, the artwork splattered on the walls. Of course he’d pick a place like this, it’s practically made for him! And the second Jonghyun spots a Sponge Bob on the wall it just confirms it. As the light of the overhead lamp starts to grow further away and his vision becomes more reliant on the LEDs, he grips the railing tightly. Getting down here is a trip, and then once he reaches the landing he realizes that was probably the easiest part. 

At the bottom of the stairs is an archway and a podium where a very stylish girl, whose makeup is illuminated by the phone screen she’s looking at, is poised there, unaware of his arrival. That means he has to go up to her and ( _gulp_ ) introduce himself. And check the reservation. Jonghyun swallows and steps forward.

His outfit doesn’t seem suited anymore.

“Hi,” he greets, bowing his head slightly. “I’m, uh, Kim Jonghyun. My friend made a reservation for us tonight.”

She glances up, quirking a pierced brow.

“Oh right, he told me to show you this,” Jonghyun fishes his phone from his pocket and swipes to their text thread, pulling up an image of a black card with a bunch of words he could read but hardly understood. 

As he shows it to her, her eyes go wide and she immediately nods, grabbing a menu from her podium and swiping back a thick, velvet curtain to the side. “Come this way,” She leads him all the way to the back. There’s another curtain there, covering a slightly elevated booth brightly lit and nicely decorated in hues of yellow, gold, and silver. He takes a glance back through the dark space they crossed through and to the basically empty bar. No part of him feels a part of this place, but for Taeyong he would do his best.

Jonghyun takes his seat and retrieves his phone again. They’d said they’d meet around now, and Jonghyun isn’t so particular as to text so soon. But… he feels like he needs the company just to prove his worth being at this place. With a hum, Jonghyun swipes away from his chat app and starts scrolling elsewhere, telling himself just to be cool. He’d been invited here, so even if it seems 500% cooler than his whole arcade-working, video game playing, cozy sweater wearing existence, he definitely has a purpose being here too.

“H-hey! Sorry, were you waiting long?”

The curtain pulling back causes Jonghyun to jump, but when his eyes find a half frazzled, masked up version of his friend trying to shed his jacket and climb into the booth at the same time, the shock he’s feeling melts into soft adoration. “Let me help you,” he says with a soft laugh. He reaches his hand out across the table and takes hold of Taeyong’s sleeve, helping pull his outer layer off and away from his body. He folds it in half and hugs it to his chest, letting Taeyong get settled before he returns his coat back to him. 

“Thanks,” Taeyong, flustered, raises one hand to fan himself and uses the other to lower his black mask from his face. He leaves it cupping his chin. “Did you wait long?” he asks again. “I didn’t want to be late but I got caught up on something last minute.” He pulls a frown. “The first time we get to meet properly and I mess it up. Sorry.”

“Stop that,” Jonghyun shakes his head and smiles, voice gentle. “I didn’t wait that long at all and there’s so much to see around this place I had plenty to take up my time.” Taeyong doesn’t look sold on his statement, so Jonghyun dares to offer up a hand between them and goes a little wide eyed when Taeyong takes it. But he still has words he intends to say and doesn’t want to lose, so he clears his throat and adds, “It’s really nice to see you.”

“It’s really nice to see you too.” Taeyong’s cheeks are turning pink under the yellow tint of the light above them. He starts trailing his thumb over the back of Jonghyun’s hand absently, tilting his head slightly as he looks at his friend, then to the booth, then their hands (though he doesn’t pull away), and back to Jonghyun again. “Do you like the place?”

“I do! It’s really interesting. I don’t think I’ve ever been somewhere this edgy or underground. I, uh, also don’t think I’m dressed properly but I definitely did try.”

“Huh? There’s no ‘dressing properly’ it’s just a bar.”

“Says you,” Jonghyun snorts, dragging his eyes over Taeyong’s designer sweater, with its outward facing tag and strategically placed holes all accented with nice jewelry. He hasn’t gotten a good look at the rest of his outfit, but the vibe of his jacket also tells Jonghyun it’s all expensive. As expected of his idol best friend. (But beyond that, Taeyong has always had a thing for fashion and Jonghyun is happy he’s finally able to act on it.) The hands he’s still holding boast gold rings, too. Oh right. They’re still holding hands. Jonghyun starts unlacing their fingers, though Taeyong doesn’t seem to move. So maybe Jonghyun doesn’t need to take his hand back either. But when a voice comes from the other side of the curtain they both finally pull away. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Another woman, equally as stylish as the hostess, asks with a brush of her bangs from her eyes. 

“I actually haven’t looked yet,” Taeyong chuckles lightly and pulls a menu into his hand. “Can you give me a minute?”

“Of course, Taeyong-ssi. Take all the time you need,” She smiles all the way to her eyes. “It’s nice to see you again. It’s been a bit.” 

“It has, hasn’t it Seulgi? I guess I’ve been busier than I realized.”

“It happens, it happens. Is this a friend of yours?”

“Yes! This is Jonghyun. Jonghyun, meet Seulgi. She’s a big part of the reason why I feel so safe here. And Jonghyun’s my best friend from high school.” 

“Best friend from high school?” Seulgi takes him in with a glance and she bows her head a bit, which Jonghyun returns. “What a sweet reunion. Let me not take up too much of your time, then. When you need me, you know how to call me.” She points towards the red button on the wall and shuts the curtain again.

“She seems nice,” Jonghyun comments after the curtain seems to have fully stilled. “She’s why you feel safe here?”

“Yeah. It’s already a pretty hidden place but she and the other staff always make sure I’m given my own space and there’s always someone keeping an eye on me if I ever step out to go to the bar. Usually Seulgi. She doesn’t judge and she’s good and keeping me in check.” Jonghyun wonders what that means and Taeyong’s wide eyes and raised brows make him even more curious. Before he can ask, Taeyong adds, “She’s a pretty great dancer too!”

“Dancer?” Suddenly the beat of a heavy bass and some remixed chords start flowing through the space outside of the curtain. It isn’t too loud where they are, but Jonghyun can tell if they made their way back to the bar it’d be difficult to hear himself speak. He must have gotten there really early if the bar’s music is only starting now. Jonghyun smiles and nods. “I see. That’s great. I’m really glad you have all these people like that around you.” 

“Me too.” Taeyong seems to soften at the thought. “Oh. We should look at drinks. And probably food, too, huh?”

“If you’re going to drink, you should definitely eat,” Jonghyun teases, thinking back to their evenings spent in karaoke rooms. Taeyong had been the ‘bad boy’ bringing the alcohol, but that didn’t mean he was always great at holding his liquor. 

“I could say the same thing about you.” Taeyong pouts. 

It’s true. Jonghyun isn’t all too great at it either. “But that was back then. You don’t know how I was in university.” The answer is just about the same as he was in high school, but he does drink a little bit more here and there. “I’m hungry though so regardless of drinks, I want to eat a lot. You in?” He starts to grin when he glances back at Taeyong. He still has layers of BB cream on his skin--definitely more so than he needs, as far as Jonghyun is concerned--and now he notices how his eyes are lined. Taeyong’s still an idol after all. “Or are you on a diet or something that I’m not aware of. Sorry, I don’t know if that’s bad of me to ask either. Maybe I should’ve pitched out something other than dinner--”

“Jonghyun,” Taeyong cuts in, and where his friend’s smile falters, Taeyong’s only widens and softens. “It’s all fine. No diet you need to worry about. I _want_ to stuff my face with you. It’s the only thing I’ve been thinking about all week.”

“Yeah?” Jonghyun lets out a breath. “Alright good. Me too.”

x

A whole array of plates is set before them from cheesy tteokbokki to fried pumpkin croquettes. Jonghyun stares in awe, only looking away to catch Taeyong’s eyes and ask “I didn’t think we ordered the whole menu.”

“We didn’t!” Taeyong’s trying to convince them both and it isn’t working, even though he’s swiped a menu from against the wall and already started pointing at the dishes they didn’t get. The thing is, they agreed to try those on round two and Jonghyun has no hesitations reminding him of that. 

“So we’re going to order the whole menu,” Jonghyun teases, just to watch Taeyong sigh again.

“Yeah… we are.”

“Sounds great.” He grabs a pair of metal chopsticks and uses the ends to poke the back of Taeyong’s hand until he’s straightened his posture again and they could look at one another. Then he slips them into Taeyong’s palm and finds the extra set for himself. “Let’s eat.”

For all the chatter about what has been happening in their immediate pasts while they have been waiting, the second there is food they no longer think about talking. Jonghyun opts for the dishes closest to him, moaning in satisfaction at the tastes and textures. He goes to reach for something a little further away and his chopsticks clash with Taeyong’s. “Oh,” he mutters around his mouthful of food, bringing up his freehand to cover his lips so Taeyong doesn’t have to see him chewing. He takes a moment, then swallows. “You want to take it first?”

“You can have it,” Taeyong says, then pauses abruptly. He isn’t just looking at the meal, he’s _staring_ and Jonghyun doesn’t quite understand. He tilts his head just as Taeyong grabs the piece they’d both been going for and holds it across the table, over to Jonghyun. His other hand cups the air just beneath to catch for any drips of sauce or lost crumbs. 

“Take it.” 

Jonghyun blinks up at him. His mouth opens, because he knows he’s supposed to take a bite, but instead he sinks a tooth into his bottom lip. Is this really… happening? Fingers twitch because he wonders if he should take the piece of katsu with his own chopsticks but the way Taeyong’s on his feet, leaning forward with a slight bend at his hips, tells him that is not the right answer. He’s offering to feed him. And Jonghyun wants to be fed-- wants anything Taeyong would give him, right? That’s why he has taken off work that night and come all the way to Gangnam to see him. So he pushes up on his feet the slightest bit, until he could take the bite with his teeth and chew. “Wow!” He covers his mouth again. “It’s so good. Here, you have to try.” And now he’s offering to feed Taeyong too.

They share the whole plate this way.

By the time it empties, their drinks have arrived. Jonghyun’s beer looks pretty dull next to whatever melon ice cream, with a whole popsicle sticking out, soju concoction has been mixed up for Taeyong; but it also feels very right. They clink their cups and start to drink. 

“It’s really nice to see you,” Taeyong starts to say softly, just as Jonghyun drags the back of his hand over his lips. “I feel fortunate. Having you back in my life and all. I wonder what I did to be so lucky.” 

He can’t be drunk from just one sip after _all_ of the food they’ve stuffed themselves with (and there are still plates on the table and more on the way) but Taeyong’s cheeks are dusted pink, he’s leaning lightly on his elbow, his cheek resting in his palm, and his attention fixated on Jonghyun like he’s the only person in the world right now. It makes Jonghyun squirm a bit, shift in his seat and brush some of his hair out of his face. He needs to speak words because Taeyong’s sentiment still hangs between them but that’s way easier said than done. Well actually, maybe not in this case. Nothing seems easy to say. 

Everytime he parts his lips he stops short, mulling over what is on his brain and if it’s the right thing to have spoken. It happens over and over again until he gives up overthinking it all. “You were just yourself. Like you always have been.”

Taeyong shakes his head slowly. “It can’t be just that.”

“It is just tha,.” Jonghyun insists. “What else could anyone want beside Lee Taeyong?”

Taeyong swallows hard, given away by the bob of his Adam’s apple that Jonghyun suddenly finds himself looking at. “You know… I want to say you’re wrong, but the whole being an idol thing probably doesn’t help my case huh?”

Jonghyun smirks. “Not a chance.” And now he’s leaning forward on both elbows because it brings them closer together. “The whole country loves you, just like I told you they would. At least, the you that you put out there for them to love.”

“You know idols so well.” Taeyong snorts. Not sarcastically--Jonghyun would be one of the few people who would get the whole on stage/off stage thing without even needing to think about it. 

“And as for me, I… love the you that you’ve shown to me this whole time so…” So. So… _So what?_ Jonghyun has no idea where he was going with his words now and he’s maybe already said the part meant to be the quietest all the way out loud. Abort. Abort. 

Taeyong starts to lean in, then seems to think better of it with the way his eyes suddenly blow wide. He pulls back. “I’ve always wondered… With the way you signed off your letter all those months ago, what you were thinking. What you meant.” Taeyong’s looking away now.

“Y-yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Taeyong fidgets with his glass. (Couldn’t he just leave it at that? Probably not.) “And I guess I was hoping, you know…” He grabs for the popsicle sticking out of his drink and brings it to his lips. His other hand rests just next to a plate of food and Jonghyun… He swallows his courage and reaches out for it, cupping it gently. 

“I meant it. I do love you. I’ve always loved you.” 

Saying it leaves his chest empty, like he’s taken his whole heart and sent it away to be received or rejected. Deep down, he thinks he knows what the response will be. And no matter what, it’s still Taeyong he’s with and as long as this doesn’t fuck that up, Jonghyun will have no complaints. But that didn’t make the moment any less scary. 

Taeyong’s a second away from dropping his whole melona bar into his lap, but it hardly matters. He stutters a bit before saying, “...Me too. Since the day we met. Or i-if not then, then since we went to karaoke.” 

“Karaoke? That’s so specific of you.” Jonghyun laughs and squeezes their hands. Whenever Taeyong stumbles, Jonghyun always grows sturdy. It’s second nature to be that stability for both of them, no matter the size of the moment. Teasing Taeyong is pretty second nature for him too. 

“That day meant a lot to me, okay?” Taeyong’s voice pitches a little louder than intended. He clamps a hand over his mouth while Jonghyun presses a free finger to his own lips, uncontrollable laughter still spilling from him. He’s so loud that even Seulgi brushes by the curtain to check on them. “It’s okay,” Taeyong says hurriedly and then his attention is back on Jonghyun to beg, “Don’t tease me.” 

“But it’s so easy.”

Taeyong _humphs_ and continues on. “Karaoke was important. It was the day I realized I could trust someone else with my dreams. And since that someone was you, you helped me make them happen. So of course I’d love you. I’ve loved you the whole time.”

All of Jonghyun softens. He leans his weight a little to his left, his head tilting in the same direction. Beneath his hand Taeyong has turned his own over and now they’re pressed, palm to palm, and their fingers linked. They stare at one another, drinking in the moment more than they’ve touched either of their glasses. That’s okay, what they ordered is no strawberry aloe. It isn’t even close. 

But despite the lack of beer in his system, Jonghyun feels incredibly warm. And his racing heart is reduced to a slow, steady but anticipatory pace. He exhales a sigh and, still smiling, asks: “There’s not much more we can do though, right?” 

“Well, I don’t know…” Taeyong mumbles. “I think it depends on the place.” He starts looking around, checking for any gaps in the curtain and the security of their booth. Suddenly content, he pushes back onto his feet and leans awkwardly over the table. His lips plant on Jonghyun’s cheek.

Jonghyun moves to touch that same spot while Taeyong reels back, face as bright as the cherry floating in his drink. 

“S-see?” Taeyong says. “This place is safe. So.” 

“So.” So so so many so’s that the two of them keep getting hung up on. Jonghyun starts to nod. “If that’s what you’re okay with.” Since it is Taeyong who's been trailed by cameras most hours of most days. It’s Taeyong whose career could crumble apart if they’re caught (if he is caught with anyone, really, but Jonghyun’s maleness and the culture around them isn’t lost on him either). It’s Taeyong who… is licking over his lips slowly now, leaving them glistening in a mix of greasy foods, bubbly drinks, and saliva. Taeyong whose eyes haven’t left Jonghyun. Jonghyun gulps. “If you want to be more…” He goes to parrot Taeyong now, “Me too.”

A wide smile spreads across Taeyong’s lips. Of course, leading up to now they’ve written the words ‘I love you,’ they’ve spoken them outloud, heck Taeyong’s even kissed Jonghyun’s cheek! There’s just something about agreeing on a ‘more’ that makes Jonghyun feel warm and fuzzy. And right now, Jonghyn sees how Taeyong was practically vibrating in his seat. 

“Let’s finish eating,” Taeyong says suddenly. “My, uh-- my place isn’t too far from here.”

“Aren’t you still in a dorm?” 

“Oh.” Taeyong blinks. “You’re right. I am.” 

“So then… could my place work? Or somewhere else. Doesn’t have to be now, but maybe we can figure it out?” 

“We could figure it out.” Taeyong’s gaze drops. Jonghyun knows him too well, though. He could see that Taeyong isn’t feeling dejected-- he’s calculating. Taking a long look around their space, checking his phone and the clock on his lock screen, he glances back at Jonghyun when he feels confident in his own decision. “Or, since I already told them I’d be out for the night, why don’t we get a _private karaoke room?_ There are a few here and we could get in before the place gets too packed.”

Jonghyun mouths the words ‘private room’ slowly before it clicks. “Oh. _Oh._ Yeah. That sounds great.”

“I’ll ring Seulgi. We can take everything we’ve ordered to the second level.” 

Taeyong presses the call button before Jonghyun can get in another word. 

“A room?” She asks upon arrival, already stacking dishes onto the tray on her arm. “You got it. Come follow me this way and mind bringing your drinks?”

“Not at all,” Jonghyun stammers, earning him a teasing look from Taeyong.

“You’re always such a gentleman, Jonghyun.”

“I just-- I’ve never been here and she so chic and--” 

Seulgi glances back, brushing her hair from her shoulder and smirking; reminding Jonghyun that he is back in public again and easily hearable. His smile tugs up and a little awkwardly at his lips. “Sorry.”

“No need to be. I know my effect on men.” She turns back again and brings them to a back stairway, up a few flights, until they reach a floor that wraps around the ground level with a barricaded walkway. Jonghyun dares to peek down, noticing a few more patrons at the bar and on the dance floor, before he is called to the room at the furthest corner.

“It’s the most out of the way,” Seulgi explains once the door closes behind the trio. She sets their unfinished plates of food onto the small table in the middle of the large space. “Places you closest to the stairs connected to the back entrance. Once you’re finished I recommend taking those.” Brushing her bangs from her face she shoots Taeyong a wink. “Let me know if you need anything else in the meantime.” 

“Maybe another round of drinks?” Taeyong asks before she reaches the door.

“Coming right up.” 

Jonghyun hasn't realized that Taeyong’s hand is buried in his sleeve until he is tugged onto the couches. He practically falls onto Taeyong, who doesn’t seem to mind other than the fact that the surprise almost knocks their drinks over. Chuckling, Taeyong leans forward to make sure their glasses are still set upright and now that the door is closed quickly wraps both of his arms around one of Jonghyun’s. He presses his face against Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“You drunk?” Jonghyun laughs, poking a warm red cheek and ignoring how hot his own are growing. “So quick.”

“I’m not drunk. Just happy. You’ve always made me so happy, Kim Jonghyun.” 

“I think I could say the same to you, Lee Taeyong.” He dares to tuck his chin, bringing his head downwards and straight into Taeyong’s beanie. “I think I _should_ say the same.”

Jonghyun pulls back just as Taeyong looks up and in a blink they’re brought together in a kiss. It’s Taeyong’s doing, just like the last one. But this time Jonghyun has the opportunity to melt into it, his shoulders easing, his lips parting. A hand rises to cup Taeyong’s cheek and Taeyong hugs Jonghyun’s arm tighter in turn. 

Jonghyun takes the dive, licking his way into something deeper. Layers of melon, cream, and fizz greet him back, but when their tongues wrap around one another Jonghyun’s certain he tastes it-- strawberry aloe in the farthest corners of Taeyong’s mouth. 

_Delicious._ As always. 

A knock at the door pulls them apart, though Taeyong’s arms stay fixed. He’s hardly bothered, even as Seulgi steps inside and swaps out their diluted, melted, and otherwise not as strong drinks with fresh ones. 

“Thank you,” Taeyong says, parroted a second after by Jonghyun.

“My pleasure. Have fun you two. Make good choices. And you.” Her brows raise in Jonghyun’s direction. “Take good care of our Taeyong, okay?”

“Of course--”

“He will,” Taeyong hums, snuggling even further against Jonghyun. “He always has.”

“Good. Ring if you need anything.” She’s gone again. 

Now Taeyong pushes back slowly, drawing an arm away to reach for his drink but Jonghyun catches him before he can get too far. He pulls him back in for another kiss. “And I always will,” he whispers, letting their lips brush, even though enough time has passed to make his comment irrelevant. No matter. He means it with one hundred percent of his soul. “As long as you’ll let me anyway.” 

“Better be careful.” Taeyong smiles widely. “You know I can get pretty needy.” 

Jonghyun chuckles in response. Needy doesn’t matter to him, so long as needy meant needing him as well. Well, not _needing_ because Taeyong is strong and independent and has accomplished his dreams all on his own. He doesn't need anything, but Jonghyun wants him to want him so-- 

Taeyong places Jonghyun’s beer into his hands, as if to pull him back into this moment; almost like he knows Jonghyun’s thoughts have started racing this way and that. He grabs his own drink too.

“Cheers?” He asks softly, drawing back and holding his clear glass up between them.

Jonghyun smiles back. “Cheers.”

Their glasses clink and he leans in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday bluetiles!! 
> 
> Thank you for always encouraging and inspiring my writing <3 and thank you more for this wonderfully sweet pairing !


End file.
